Lithium-ion batteries typically include an anode, an electrolyte, and a cathode that contains lithium in the form of a lithium-transition metal oxide. Examples of transition metal oxides that have been used include cobalt dioxide, nickel dioxide, and manganese dioxide. None of these materials, however, exhibits an optimal combination of high initial capacity, high thermal stability, and good capacity retention after repeated charge-discharge cycling.